


Not fic: Maps of Panem

by kawuli



Series: These are truly the last days: Panem's rebellion from below [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 6, District 9 (Hunger Games), Maps, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli
Summary: Map images and Google Earth files for my Panem map, and detail for District Nine





	Not fic: Maps of Panem

Overall map of Panem: red lines are railroads, blue are coastlines after a 50m sea level rise.

 

(and with current satellite view of North America)

 

[Maps of District Nine](https://imgur.com/a/Bflgw) (contains spoilers for chapter 1 of "proof that the spirit has not died")

[Google Earth files](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4F8hcGxvZngeHFhc3FaTWNYeWc)


End file.
